


wouldn't it be nice

by Misfiringneurons



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: BJ just wants to give Hawkeye his letterman jacket and then have car sex with him, Canon Universe, M/M, Mutual Dreaming, meeting dream, soulmates who wish they met in a different setting but are glad they found eaCH OTHER HERE!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfiringneurons/pseuds/Misfiringneurons
Summary: “Then take my virginity in the back of my car. Let’s be foolish and young, let my father worry just a little bit about how late i’m out. Let him wonder who on earth I'm with. Let your parents wonder what homecoming queen candidate you’ve taken out tonight."BJ and Hawkeye have a meeting dream where they are able to act out their fantasies of meeting each other in a different place, at a different time.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	wouldn't it be nice

He would be waiting at the park, or at the basketball court, when Hawkeye would pick him up. It’d be a cold October night, clear as a night would be in San Francisco.

No, maybe they’d be in Maine. 

Hawkeye debated with BJ in a place he could hear but could not see, as if their voices, disembodied, were in the clouds above watching their younger selves act out this play. 

“We should be in Maine,” Hawkeye argued, “there’s more  _ privacy _ in a wooded area! On the beach, as well! Believe me, I’ve proven, scientifically, that crabapple cove is a good place to get sand in your pants while nooo one is watching.”

“There’s more talk in a small town!” BJ sounded annoyed. “There’s more anonymity  _ and  _ more things to do in a city! I am taking you on a date, after all.”

“It sounds like I'm taking  _ you _ out on a date, it is  _ my _ car we’re going in. I’ve never driven in San Francisco before.”

“Fine, we’ll go to Maine. Happy?”

“Yes. Now shut up, I want to see what happens next.”

  
  


Inside the tent, the wind howled outside and nearly woke both BJ and Hawkeye up. BJ pulled the covers over his head in a moment of semi-consciousness so he could proceed with dreaming. 

  
  


He was seventeen. No, eighteen. Whatever. It didn’t matter. He tried to imagine what Maine looked like and what kinds of places teenagers would hang out at. 

Hawkeye told him to meet him under the basketball hoop. Wherever that was. 

Then suddenly, he was there. He was wearing his letterman jacket.

The dark was penetrated by two bright headlights that came right at BJ, then swerved to the side. Hawkeye honked the horn of his ‘46 DeSoto. 

BJ climbed in and shushed him. 

Hawkeye smiled a youthful, happy smile. In his fantasy of fantasies, Hawkeye was happy. He was untouched by war, untraumatized, and he only had eyes for BJ. 

Hawkeye felt the urge to kiss BJ, but he wanted to be polite and wait until BJ initiated. He put his hand on the back of BJ’s side of the bench to reverse the car, then moved his hand to BJ’s back. “Is it okay if I do this?” He asked. When BJ nodded, Hawkeye moved his hand upward and into his hair. When they got to a busy street, he removed it and put both hands on the wheel. 

“So what will we do? What do you have planned?” Hawkeye wondered, and BJ seemed to answer by inserting them into a scene at a diner.

BJ would ask questions about Hawkeye, things he already knew but wanted to hear again. He wanted to hear them outside of the context that he knew them in. 

He wanted to ask him about the school he went to. What he wanted to go to college for. What his interests were. He wanted to ask about his mother, his father, his family and friends. He wanted to hear Hawkeye talk all night, he wanted to insert his own little stupid jokes into the stories that Hawkeye would bounce off of. 

  
  


“You think you’re pretty funny, don’t you?” Hawkeye made this observation about BJ’s dream. 

  
  


BJ told Hawkeye, in the dream, that  _ he _ was funny. He knew it would make Hawkeye happy, and that desire was stronger than his competitive nature in that moment.

  
  


“In this dream,” BJ told him, “We haven’t yet had that ridiculous little argument about who’s funnier. Who tells jokes better.”

“What about the one about me not being able to let anyone have the last word?”

“Not yet in this universe, but both are inevitable.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh- _ h _ uh.” Hawkeye replied, turning most of his attention back to his dream.

  
  
  


It was Hawkeye’s dream to eat the food off of BJ’s plate and give BJ the things he didn’t like on his own plate. He would take sips of BJ’s coke and BJ would pay. Hawkeye would peek into BJ’s wallet and ask him if he ever played poker. 

It would be chilly outside, and Hawkeye would shiver, albeit dramatically. BJ would wrap his letterman jacket around his shoulders, and in the car, BJ would move strands of hair from Hawkeye’s face and kiss him. His lips would be soft, his stubble would be scratchy. He’d try to stick his tongue in BJ’s mouth. In BJ’s fantasy, he would let him in and Hawkeye would moan against him. 

  
  


“Am I a  _ virgin _ in this scenario?” Hawkeye asked. He seemed to be inside BJ’s entire brain at this point.

BJ was quiet. “Uh-”

“Because I do recall you implying that you wanted my virginity. I lost my virginity much earlier than this, but we can play pretend if you want, Beej.”

“We  _ are  _ playing pretend, Hawk.”

“Then take my virginity in the back of my car. Let’s be foolish and young, let my father worry just a little bit about how late i’m out. Let him wonder who on earth I'm with. Let your parents wonder what homecoming queen candidate you’ve taken out tonight.”

“I’d be so gentle, I’d be so gentle with you.” BJ sounded breathless. He felt breathless.

Hawkeye moved the dream to the empty coastline, where their whispers could barely be heard over the sound of the rolling waves. They were parked in a place just looking over the shore, surrounded by trees. 

Hawkeye locked the doors from the inside, and crawled into the backseat. 

They were utterly alone. There was not a soul around, in this world between their heads, in this car on this beach in Maine.

BJ stumbled into the backseat as well, and kissed Hawkeye again. 

He never wanted to stop once he started. He kissed him slow, he tugged at his hair. Hawkeye felt under his shirt, his icy fingers shocking BJ. BJ was afraid to do anything further. Hawkeye gave him a psychic nudge, one that possessed BJ to push Hawkeye gently onto his back. He situated his knees on either sides of Hawkeye’s thighs.

“Are you scared?” He asked Hawkeye.

“Not enough to want to stop. Are you?”

“No.” BJ lied. He leaned down to kiss Hawkeye again, and moved his hand slowly down Hawkeye’s stomach. He reached his waistline, and he let out a gasp when he felt how hard Hawkeye was. His heart was beating so fast he felt like his atrias might not have enough time to contact and he might die, but he continued. 

He unbuttoned and unbuckled Hawkeye’s pants and helped him shimmy them off. 

He took his letterman jacket off of Hawkeye and then Hawkeye’s own shirt. 

Hawkeye reached down and put BJ’s jacket back on over his naked torso. The only other articles of clothing that were left on were his boxers and his socks. 

  
  
  


“Oh, that’s your fantasy?” Hawkeye teased. “Socks?”

“The socks are  _ not  _ part of my fantasy. Maybe they’re yours. It’s your dream, too.” BJ reminded him. 

  
  
  


“Oh?” BJ teased, kissing Hawkeye’s Adam's apple and collarbones, savoring the taste. “You’re real pretty like that. It’s like you’re all mine.” 

“I’m all yours. Take me.” Hawkeye pleaded. The look in his eyes was almost too much for BJ to handle. He never felt this wanted, and he never wanted something so bad in his life. It felt like such a sinful temptation, like opium or an egregious amount of gold. 

BJ couldn’t stop mouthing off as he took Hawkeye’s boxers, blushing at the sight of his cock flush against his stomach. “I’m so lucky, i’ll bet you’ve got men  _ lined up _ to fuck you, and you’re here, giving yourself to me. You make me so hard, Hawk. You and your pretty blue eyes and your long legs. I could devour you right now.” He stared at Hawkeye, soaking up his facial expressions.

At the cue of Hawkeye’s whine, BJ took off his own pants.Once they were off, he resumed eye contact. 

“Beej, you talk a big talk, but you’ve got to do something to me soon or I might die. Please.” Hawkeye’s voice broke. “Fuck me!” 

His eyes were wild as he gripped BJ’s shirt and crashed his lips against his own.

BJ broke the kiss and thrust his own cock against Hawkeye’s perineum. Hawkeye yelped, and BJ had to clap a hand over his mouth as he spit on Hawkeye’s cock, letting the saliva drip from his mouth slowly. He didn’t know what whoreish force inspired him to do something like that, but he was high on the positive cues from Hawkeye.

He felt the vibration of Hawkeye’s moan against his hand. He let it subside, gave Hawkeye a warning  _ Shhh _ and began giving Hawkeye a blowjob with the best of his limited ability. Nevertheless, Hawkeye was writhing, and BJ tasted saltiness before he let off with a pop. 

  
  


Hawkeye from above spoke. “This is a dream.”

“Yes.”

“Anything can happen in a dream. Anything is possible.”

“Well, obviously,” BJ said sarcastically.

“In this dream, the laws of physics don't apply 100%, and i’m ready for you. As in, you can just  _ do it  _ without any aforethought, do you know what I’m saying?”

“I think I do.”

  
  
  


BJ let his cock free of his underwear and let off of Hawkeye. He gently guided him to turn around and get on his hands and knees.

He whispered sweet nothings into Hawkeye’s ears before kissing, biting the lobes and moving his kisses down Hawkeye’s spine. 

He felt every rib of Hawkeye’s with his fingertips, he scratched his nails up and down his inner thighs. He pressed up against him and then let go. 

He repeated the cycle until Hawkeye was thoroughly worked up. His heart, still beating at a rapid rate, felt full. Full of love and warmth and affection and he couldn't help but grin at the absolute sheer luck he had to experience this. 

He finally stroked his cock and penetrated Hawkeye, holding his hips for balance. Hawkeye choked on his own breath, and gasped, “FuckingJesusChrist you’re  _ huge! _ ”

The comment went straight to BJ’s ego, and he inched a little more into Hawkeye. Hawkeye pushed against him, and when BJ pushed back, Hawkeye fell down to his elbows. 

“Anyone ever given you an orgasm?” BJ asked as he rocked into a panting, whining Hawkeye.

The entire car was fogged up at this point. 

“N-not yet, no thanks to you.”

“Oh, you wanna have that attitude with me while I'm responsible for your next one?” BJ thrust hard, slamming into Hawkeye. “I’ve been you’ve given yourself plenty, and I’ll bet I’ve been in your filthy thoughts while you make a mess of yourself.”

Hawkeye started tearing up with the pressure and the pain. 

BJ gently stroked his hair, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry, am I hurting you?”

“N-N-No please, please, for my  _ sanity,  _ please don’t stop. You feel incredible. You’re not hurting me. Not in a bad way, at least.” 

BJ leaned down and kissed his cheek. It was loving and tender as he wiped the sweat and tears from Hawkeye’s face. 

He picked his pace up again, and sent Hawkeye over the edge as he stroked his cock, Hawkeye making a mess of the car and BJ’s jacket. BJ finished inside Hawkeye, which was a dirty feeling of claiming someone who wasn’t entirely his, but it was also a euphoric feeling of claiming this moment as his. 

  
  
  


“Is this your fantasy or mine?” Hawkeye asked. 

“Isn’t it both?”

“I hope it is. It feels like mine alone. Except I haven’t thought of any of these details.”

“I think those are...my details.”

  
  


The moment was over and Hawkeye was suddenly fully clothed, driving BJ home. 

“I kind of wanted to cuddle.” BJ half-joked.

“My internal clock is ticking. And look, there’s choppers.”

“Where?” 

Hawkeye pointed up to the sky, where choppers were swarming and getting ready to land. Radar was yelling. Radar wasn’t supposed to be here. BJ looked in the backseat. Suddenly, Hawkeye was gone and it was him, alone in the car. 

His eyes flew open and met Hawkeye’s for a brief moment before running out into the cold morning to meet the chopper full of wounded. 


End file.
